1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to a Command Line Interface (CLI)/configlet. More specifically, the invention relates to validation of a CLI/configlet on an image without running the image on a device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Currently, Internet Operating Systems (IOS) may be supported on multiple platforms and run on multiple trains. As a result, the IOS Command line interface (CLI) command list that is supported may vary across the releases. Validating CLIs on image files running on the IOS therefore becomes critical across the various platforms and trains.
However, in conventional techniques, CLI/configlets supported on an image are not listed. Besides, there are no documents that can accurately list all the CLIs supported on a given release, without running it on a device. Conventional techniques do not determine upfront if a configuration of a CLI configlet will run with an upgraded image.
Currently, users have to configure the CLIs on a device such as a router, to identify if the configuration will be accepted by an image